bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Freedom Run
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File: FreedomRun.jpg |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 9 |last = What's the Plan? |next = Surprise Visitor }} Freedom Run is the 9th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on July 4, 2009. Plot Shun and Ace have made it to the finals, and they prepare to battle Lync and Volt. They were brawling with Altair, and Volt's new Bakugan, Mega Brontes. Meanwhile, Dan and the others head to the Dimension Controller, but lose Marucho on the way. Things only get worse when they discover other talking Bakugan. They are then are captured by guards who are marveled by the speaking Drago. Just then, Marucho drops in and saves them. Things get worse for Shun and Ace when Lync combines his Ventus Altair with Ventus Bakugan Trap Wired to form Meta Altair, and their Bakugan Traps Hylash and Falcon Fly seem to have no effect against the combo. Shun and Ace discover Altair's weakness: it cannot sense multiple opponents and they manage to defeat Meta Altair. While the others hold off the guards, Dan makes his way to the controller, finding that it is guarded by lasers. He throws Drago through the lasers and he hits the reverse switch, destroying the controller just as Shun and Ace defeat Lync and Volt. The newly freed Bakugan rise up from the ground and everyone in the stadium learn the truth about the Bakugan. Featured Brawls ''Battle (Volt Luster and Lync Volan vs Shun Kazami and Ace Grit) *'Volt Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Lync Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Shun Life Force': 500 Points (100%) *'Ace Life Force': 500 Points (100%) Round 1 '''Ace throws out his Gate Card and Percival. (Power: 450 Gs)' Volt throws out Mega Brontes (Power: 500 Gs) Ace opens his Gate Card Darkus Reactor. '''(Percival 450 - 650 Gs) Ace then activates the ability '''Darkus Driver. (Percival 650 - 850 Gs) Volt activates the ability Maniactus Magical. (Mega Brontes 500 - 700 Gs) (Percival 850 - 450 Gs) Volt then activates an ability called Ghost Cell. '''(Percival 450 - 350 Gs) '''Shun throws out Ingram. (Power: 400 Gs) Lync throws out Altair. (Power: 500 Gs) Some of the Brawl is skipped. *'Volt Life Force': 100% *'Lync Life Force': 100% *'Shun Life Force': 40% *'Ace Life Force': 20% Shun throws out Hylash. (Power: 350 Gs) '''(Ingram and Hylash: 200 - 550 Gs) ' '''Ace throws out Falcon Fly. (Power: 350 Gs) '(Percival and Falcon Fly: 250 - 600 Gs) Lync throws out Wired. (Power: 400 Gs)' '(Altair and Wired: 900 - 1850 Gs) Shun activates a Double Ability Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash + Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot. (Ingram and Hylash: 550 - 950 Gs) (Meta Altair: 1850 - 1650 Gs) Ace activates a Double Ability Fly Enemy + Tri-Gunner. (Percival and Falcon Fly: 600 - 1100 Gs) Lync activates a Double Ability Aura Cannon + Hybrid Cannon. (Meta Altair: 1650 - 1950 Gs) (Percival, Falcon Fly, Ingram, and Hylash: 2050 - 1850 Gs) *'Shun Life Force': 30% *'Ace Life Force': 10% Lync & Volt win this round. Most of the Brawl is skipped. *'Volt Luster Life Force': 100% *'Lync Volan Life Force': 100% *'Shun Kazami Life Force': 30% *'Ace Grit Life Force': 10% Ace activates ability the Misty Shadow. (Meta Altair: 1450 - 900 Gs). Shun activates ability the Shadow Split. (Meta Altair: 900 - 800 Gs) (Ingram: 400 - 600 Gs) Most of the Brawl is skipped. *'Volt Luster Life Force': 80% *'Lync Volan Life Force': 60% *'Shun Kazami Life Force': 30% *'Ace Grit Life Force': 10% Ace activates a Double Ability Night Explorer + Tri-Gunner. (Percival: 450 - 750 Gs) (Mega Brontes: 500 - 200 Gs) Volt activates the ability Maniactus Magical. (Percival: 750 - 450 Gs) (Mega Brontes: 200 - 700 Gs) Volt then activates the ability Darkus Scythe. (Percival: 450 - 250 Gs) Ace activates a Double Ability Black Maiden + Darkus Thunder. (Percival: 250 - 750 Gs) (Mega Brontes: 700 - 300 Gs) *'Volt Luster Life Force:' 0% Lync activates an ability called Spinal Saucer. (Meta Altair: 1450 - 1650 Gs) Shun activates the ability Armored Victory. (Meta Altair: 1650 - 1450 Gs) (Ingram and Hylash: 750 - 950 Gs) Lync activates the ability, Hybrid Cannon. (Meta Altair: 1450 - 1550 Gs) Shun activates an ability called Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position. (Meta Altair: 1550 - 1250 Gs) Shun then activates a Double Ability Thunderbolt Torrential Wave + Thunder Power - Glimmering Slash. (Ingram and Hylash: 950 - 1550 Gs) *'Lync Volan Life Force:' 0% Shun and Ace Win Major events *Shun and Ace begin their match with Lync and Volt. *Volt is revealed to have obtained a new Bakugan, Haos Brontes. *Lync is revealed to be in possession of a second Mechanical Bakugan, Ventus Wired, which can combine with Altair. *Dan, Mira, Baron, and Marucho locate all of the Bakugan being held in Alpha City. *Shun and Ace defeat Lync and Volt. *The Resistance destroys the dimension controller, freeing all of Alpha City's Bakugan. *The people of Alpha City learn that the Bakugan are all sentient. Bakugan Debuts *Mega Brontes Bakugan Seen *Elfin *Percival *Ingram *Altair *Mega Brontes *Anchorsaur *Hammersaur *Verias *Atmos *Hynoid *Several freed New Vestroia Bakugan *Neo Dragonoid *Thunder Wilda Bakugan Trap Debuts *Wired *Falcon Fly Bakugan Trap Seen *Wired *Hylash *Falcon Fly Video de:Kampf um die Freiheit Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes